Stranger
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Something's up with Sam, and Dean knows it. But can he make Sam be his little brother again? Just for a while...6x03. Angst.


**Just a little bit from 'The Third Man' and omg! What's going on with these boys...LOVE IT!**

**Season six spoilers guys!**

**Summary: Something's up with Sam, and Dean knows it. But can he make Sam be his little brother again? Just for a while...6x03**

**Warning: Read above. Language...the lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a car yet...no more student loan...spent it on ammo**

**Totally different from the episode because I think Sam's hiding something, and is it even Sam?...I'd like to see this happen...**

**Herree we go...**

It's not the best damn news when an angel you thought was your friend suddenly turns up out of the blue, needing _your _help because...oh, yeah that's right, some of his ex angel buddies want to restart the damn apocalypse and oh yeah, they might come after you.

Fuck.

Fuck wasn't even close.

Sam was having a hard time remaining upright. Just to breathe was an effort.

Your legs really shouldn't shake like that and he was pretty sure all the sound in the room suddenly got sucked out.

"Sammy?"

It most definitely wasn't a good sign when you see your brother speak to you and hear a muffled pocket of sound, when he's looking at you with the shit-you-ok?-don't-faint-on-me face.

"Sam?"

Dean moves forward, grabbing Sam's arms as his eyes tightly slam shut and he's pretty sure after a moment he isn't breathing at all anymore.

"SAM! DAMNIT!"

Dean eases Sam down to the floor, laying him flat and he screams at Sam, pushes on his chest to get him a take a breath, and _shit, _Sam's rigid as hell, he's shaking and he's pale and Dean's damn sure Sam's mumbling a string of no's.

"Sam! Kid, breathe! C'mon...SAMMY!"

Dean thumps his fist down hard over Sam's chest and the _thunk _that it makes-Sam's eyes snap open as heaves in a breath, it's raw and choked but he's breathing, even if he's coughing his lungs up to get some.

Dean sits back on his haunches, rubs Sam's back as he rests his head in his hands.

"Jesus...Sammy..." Dean mumbles.

Cas's gone and Dean's left with Sam looking at him like the world will break, like Dean might save him.

Like a brother.

x0x0x

"So..."

"So what?"

"So, you wanna tell me what that was about? You looked...man, I don't know what you looked like. You were freaked."

Sam shrugs, he's sat on the bed and his fingers can dig in, squeeze without too much attention from Dean.

"Bad timing"

Dean scoffs, stood across from Sam and even after a year and _hell, _Dean _knows _his brother.

"You...you were scared Sam" Dean whispers, paper soft. He hasn't seen a weakness like that in Sam since he found out he made it topside.

"It happens"

Dean doesn't miss the quiver in Sam's voice and he surely doesn't miss the drawn set of his eyes.

"Not to you. Not to a hunter who hasn't stopped in a year, Sam...what is it? Cas shows up and talks about a heaven-heaven death match and...you're spooked"

Sam leans forward, his back taught.

"You heard him Dean, they w-want back on track, there's angels up there fighting for the apocalypse to _happen _again...you know of any other _vessel's _out here? Any shiny new bodies they could use...if it's happening again, they'll just come after _us _again-they always do! And it won't stop-we thought it was over and now-now they're digging everything back up...Micheal, Lucifer...the whole demon-angel fight off...with just us..." 

Sam didn't realise he'd closed his eyes until he felt Dean's hands grab his arms and shake him and his brother was right in front of him, eyes wide.

"Calm down Sam, breathe...jesus...you're not okay"

Sam swallowed, face pinched as he shakily breathed out.

"They let Lucifer out" Sam breathed, shaking his head. "...he's not gonna be happy with me, not after I put him back in the cage..." Sam whispered, "Can't let them do it Dean...Micheal too...they won't let us just walk away this time..."

Dean's features softened as he watched Sam's hand shake, the nervous twitch when he rolled his thumb and forefinger, the shifting eyes...

"What happened to you down there Sam?" Dean asked as he looking up into Sam's eyes.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed and he gave a nervous laugh.

"Hell"

**Oh. I didn't want to go further, spoil it. That is it for now! I want my vulnerable Sam back WAH!**

**Thanks for the read loves!**


End file.
